Bolshoi (Metro Last Light Level)
Bolshoi is the tenth level of Metro: Last Light. Diary Entries 12. After passing through the checkpoint with the two guards, on the shelf to your left. 13. After leaving the marketplace and heading left, on the bench to your left. Moral Points Gain: *While following Pavel there will be a couple arguing about their height and joining the army *Right after passing through the first door, listening to the Refugees (arriving by railcar) trying to convince the guards to let them into the station grants you a moral point. *Giving the theater critic-turned-beggar a bullet gets you a point. Giving the very same beggar another bullet, after his "speech", will grant you another point. *Listening to the two patrons at the bar discussing whether or not theater is useful in dark times earns a point. *Listening to the two stalkers telling Katja that her husband, a fellow stalker, was killed by a Demon and informing her of his grave site earns a point. *Listening to the two girls discuss how one of their fathers is a stalker and following them as they run back to the Metro tunnel where you came from earns a point. *Watching Mischa show the children animal impressions with shadows earns a point. *The attendant at the theater trying to sell the contraband after he convinces the other tourist follow him into the shopping area. *Watching the theater show earns a point, and the "Patron of the Arts " achievement/trophy, you can sit in the theater to watch the show. However, you do not have to watch the entire show - only be present during the final act (musician duet) to earn a point. *Listening to the dancing girls entire conversation (about her make-up and boyfriend) grants you a moral point. *After exiting the "make-up room", at the end of the following hallway, to your right, listening to the girl in the shower talking to the girl in the bathtub grants you another point. Trivia *The level is based on Teatralnaya station of Moscow metro, the station in game is presumably under Red Line control. *When the player looks at the mirror in the dressing room, you cannot see Artyom's reflection, just Pavel and the dancers. **The developers likely did this to preserve Artyom's anonymity, or it is perhaps an engine limitation. *If one pay attention to the speech given after the "watchman trainer" show, the speaker on stage mentioned "Hero of the Exhibition" that uses the "mushroom" to destroy the Dark Ones, this is a clear mention to Artyom and what he did in Metro 2033. Ironically, almost everyone in the performance hall didn't realize the "Hero of the Exhibition" is among them. *The piano player at the show wears the same attire as the Fuhrer , except the armband and pin have been removed. *The line in the conversation at the bar "A feast in time of plague... so when does our masked guest show up, the one with a scythe?" is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's short story The Masque of The Red Death. Notes *In the beginning room of the level there is a safe key to the right of the first door before you go through it. The safe is located in the room where the dancers are bickering, right after the theater. (Redux only) Achievements and Trophies Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels